


Grow out of it.

by olc_sionnach



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Names changed to protect MY privacy... Fuck this guy, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Therapy, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olc_sionnach/pseuds/olc_sionnach
Summary: So far this is Ben's sixth appointment with his new psychiatrist and while the guy isn't the most fun to talk to, Ben supposes this is just how it's properly done.His past psychiatrists were usually sweet and genuinely interested in him but this guy —Thomas— his mind supplies; acts as though he's running through a mental checklist all while counting down the minutes until he has his next client.TW /// self-harm
Kudos: 1
Collections: Vents





	Grow out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> TW /// self harm!!  
> Please be careful.
> 
> Another vent based off of an appointment I had.  
> This guy is the weirdest psychiatrist I've ever had, his appointments feel so monotonous and ..? robotic?  
> He repeats himself all the time and treats my knowledge on mental and physical health as if I'm clueless.  
> What a strange man.

So far this is Ben's sixth appointment with his new psychiatrist and while the guy isn't the most fun to talk to, Ben supposes this is just how it's properly done.  
His past psychiatrists were usually sweet and genuinely interested in him but this guy — _Thomas_ — his mind supplies; acts as though he's running through a mental checklist all while counting down the minutes until he has his next client.

Thomas looks up from his notes and his mouth twitches up into something that could somewhat resemble a smile.  
"Alright.. and how is the self harm?"  
Ben can't help the snort that escapes him, because, _"how is the self harm?"_ what are they talking about? The weather?  
Ben quickly gave a lackluster apology and exhaled deeply, "I relapsed again, last week." he paused as Thomas began writing in his notes again.  
Shifting his gaze to the floor Ben tapped fingers against his thigh rhythmically.  
"Got overwhelmed, thought I deserved it and-"  
"And what did you use?" Thomas interrupted.  
Ben blinked in surprise "I- uh.. the usual?".  
Thomas looked at him for a moment as if he expected more in that response but continued writing.  
Ben remained quiet.

Just like an apathetic robot, Thomas moved onto his next item on the checklist.  
"Ben," Thomas addressed, not looking up from his notes for a second.  
"Do you know why so many people stop self harming when they become adults?"  
Ben looked up from the ground and looked at the man quizzically.  
"I don't know? They get help? Get better?" He tries.  
The most Thomas does to acknowledge his response is blink, his response comes cold and uncaring: "They stop being teenagers."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact about me is that I suffer from hallucinations pretty much on a daily basis.  
> I usually see and feel spiders on me or my walls, so seeing them in real life is obviously something that would frighten me.  
> Well, on my most recent appointment I saw a spider crawling around the ground and I blurted "there's a spider."  
> Thomas just looked at me and said "what's the worst thing that could happen?"
> 
> This. Thomas.  
>  **This is the worst thing.**


End file.
